One Wish
by LawlietsDarkAngel
Summary: Two loves separated by the Heartless. What will Squall do to get his Sorceress back? What happens when the one you love doesn't even remember you anymore... Set before and during Kingdom Hearts. SquallxRinoa Eventual lemons xD
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! It's been a LONG time since I've written anything. But i'm hoping to make a comeback now. Here's a FF8 story I've been wanting to write for awhile. Let me know if you like it, I always appreciate a comment ;).**

***Disclaimer: I LawlietsDarkAngel, Do not won or think I own Final Fantasy 8 or Kingdom Hearts, or any of their characters. Both are owned by Square Enix*  
**

She lay there, eyes closed, barely conscious, feeling the chill of the air around her piercing her skin. Her head hurt and her body was sore, so she didn't move. Squall's screams echoed inside her head, and she saw him there. His horrified face looking at her as he reached for her, his mouth opened in a scream.

"Rinoa!"

Her eyes flew open and saw nothing. Darkness penetrated everything. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to move, tried to heat her freezing body. Closing her eyes made no difference, the darkness was never ending.

"Squall…"

Footsteps… she heard footsteps comings towards her. They were loud, slow meaningful steps that vibrated through her body. And as they came closer, she remembered.

*step*

_She was on her way to Balamb. The garden was holding a graduation ball for its newest SeeDs. She needed to speak to the headmaster, needed to ask him a favor. Nervous energy built up inside her as she looked down at the dress she'd be wearing that night. It was simple, an elegent white slip. Zone had given it to her as a birthday present._

"_A beautiful dress for our beautiful princess," he had said. And she smiled._

*step*

_The ball was wonderful. She stopped in the middle of the dance floor and looked up through the glass ceiling, right as a shooting star appeared. _

"_Make a wish," she whispered to herself. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him. And he was beautiful. She pointed at the sky and smiled._

*step*

_She was watching him fall off of the parade float, icicle sticking morbidly out of his chest. She ran to him but he fell faster. And she cried out as she reached for him thinking 'not him, please not him'._

"_NO!"_

*step*

"_I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me."_

"_I promise."_

*step*

_The cold wind of the balcony melted away as his lips found hers. She'd never been happier._

*step*

_Pleasure coursed through her being as he moved above her, their bodies becoming one for the first time._

"_Oh Squall."_

*step*

The footsteps were close now, right next to her. Her memories were becoming fuzzy. She could hear people fighting. Herself screaming at Squall and him yelling back. She remembered fire and panic. His face as he tried to reach her. Then darkness.

She could feel a presence next to her. Suddenly an icy hand gripped her throat, yanking her up off of the floor. She gasped and struggled, scratching and panicking. Her assailant squeezed harder, completely cutting off her air supply. She conjured one more memory to her mind. Squall smiling on the balcony the night he kissed her. He looked so happy she could cry.

And then she was gone.


	2. The Demon in Her

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thank you to those who read, commented, and favorited this story xD**

_It was a warm day in Balamb Garden. Squall was standing in the quad, arms crossed and looking irritated as Selphie puttered around finishing up the preparations for this years Garden Festival. Since taking it over 3 years ago, she had managed to make the festival reasonably enjoyable. Squall's mind wandered, blocking out Selphie's squeaky tone and instead thinking of his sorceress. _

_Rinoa….._

_He sighed, smiling inwardly. Three years.. They had been together for three years already. He had just celebrated his 20th birthday with her; it was one he'd never forget. _

"_Squall!"_

_He looked up and found Selphie standing in front of him, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. _

"_You know Squall, if you aren't gonna help set up then you should move. You're getting in the way,"_

"_Oh, uh ok," His phone rang then, and Selphie stomped away as he answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Squall?" It was Rinoa. And it sounded like she was… crying?_

"_Rin? Is everything ok? What's wrong?"_

"_I… it's happening again," he could hear her sniffle, "I can feel her in my head."_

"_Oh Rin…" This had happened before. Since their defeat of Ultimecia and her castle, Rinoa had been going through… phases; she felt as though she were channeling Ultimecia herself. This usually involved her mood changing drastically, her eyes changing color, and magical energy springing from her body at random moments moving objects. _

"_Are you in the room?" he asked, walking briskly out of the quad and toward the permanent housing the Garden supplied for its higher ups and staff. Being the Commander of Garden had its privileges. _

"_Yes," she whispered, "Hurry."_

_He walked up the breezeway leading to the dorms, swerving left at a fork in the path leading to the housing units. They were basic white buildings. Simple on the outside but roomy on the inside. He and Rinoa had moved into one together last summer after he started going on longer missions for the Garden. Usually Cid wouldn't have allowed it, but their situation was special.. He was her knight; she needed him almost as much as he needed her._

_Stepping up to his building, he took a deep breath and opened the door, stopping in shock at what he saw. A glass vase full of flowers, which Rin insisted brightened up the doorway, lay shattered on the floor. He crept in farther, closing the door behind him. Down the hallway he went, passing the kitchen. The scent of blood made him stop, horrified at what he might find while searching the house. Then his SeeD training kicked in, and he continued on._

_He followed the scent. It lead him to their bedroom, its door closed, holding bloody promises inside. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open._

"_Oh God Rinoa!"_

_She sat there on the bed, shards of glass from yet another vase sticking out of random parts of her body. She was sawing at her right arm with a piece of it, blood spilling onto the black comforter of their bed. He rushed to her, grabbing her arms and yanking the weapon out of her hands. One look in her eyes stopped him dead in his tracks. Her beautiful brown orbs were replaced with a sickly yellow pair and when she smiled, he could see canine teeth longer and sharper than they should be. _

_She cocked her head to one side studying him, before grasping his arm and throwing him across the room. He slammed against the wall with a satisfying thud. Rinoa climbed off the bed and grabbed Griever from its resting place beside the bed. The gunblade felt good in her hand. She crouched next to him as he sat up, dazed from the impact._

_Squall glared at her, breathing heavily. _

"_Let her go."_

_Rinoa laughed, a horrible, screeching sound coming from her throat and she lifted the blade to his throat as though it weighed nothing._

"_Now why would I do that?" she asked, drawing a thin line across the base of his neck. She leaned forward and licked the blood spilling from his wound, her tongue cool against his warm skin. _

"_I'm having way too much fun watching her suffer."_

"_What the hell do you want from us? I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her anymore."_

"_Love has made you soft Squall Leonhart. As Commander of the Garden's Special Forces, I was expecting more from you. The only thing I want is to watch her die. Will you kill her in order to stop her suffering?"_

_He glared at her before letting his eyes drop in defeat._

"_I thought not," she replied, smirking at him. "The end is near. The life you know and love will end forever, starting here and now. Are you ready for it?"_

_He lunged at her but she was faster. He was bound by an invisible force, helpless to what would happen next._

_Rinoa stood, Ultimecia's form shimmering around her, showing how strongly the sorceress possessed the innocent girl._

"_Did you know," she asked him, picking up his gunblade and lining it up with her stomach, "that your little girlfriend is pregnant with your child?"_

_His eyes widened in horror as he watched Rinoa stab herself through the middle with his own weapon._

"_NO!"_

_And suddenly the force binding him was gone, and Ultimecia's image disappeared. Rinoa's eyes turned back to their original brown. She stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, gunblade protruding morbidly out of her. _

_And then the screaming began._


	3. Pushed Over the Edge

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you for reading reviews are appreciated XD**

Leon awoke; Rinoa's scream still echoing through his mind. The fan on his ceiling circled lazily above him as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. Glancing out his window he saw that it was still dark outside. He got up from the bed and, after throwing on a jacket over his sweaty t-shirt, walked out of his room. The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee members each got a room in the main building of their headquarters (courtesy of Merlin). He made his way down the empty hallway, feet slapping against linoleum floors, and exited out a door to the outside. He wandered down cobblestone alleyways until he reached the main square of the tiny town. The chilly early morning air seeped through his jacket as he sat against the wall of the Items shop. The silence of the morning filled his mind, erasing the remnants of his dream. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

_Squall stood in the middle of the bedroom surveying the damage. Blood splattered the spot where Rinoa stabbed herself. The thick liquid had soaked into the carpet, turning it a deep red. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Rinoa had passed out almost as soon as Ultimecia had left her body and he had called the infirmary immediately after. They had picked her up and told him to not even try and see her until that night. She'd been in surgery ever since. _

_He called the house cleaners, which the Garden provided, and exited the house. Making his way to the training center he inwardly attempted to keep himself calm. He felt helpless. He was Rinoa's knight; he should be able to protect her against anything. But this, this he couldn't touch._

_He entered the training center, smashing his fist into the first tree he saw. Pain shot through his hand as the bones in his fingers crunched against themselves, breaking upon impact. Squall yelled out in anger, standing with his back against the tree and then sinking to the ground. He cradled his broken hand against his chest while trying to calm his breathing. Footsteps came from his left and he turned his head in their direction. _

"_You know _Commander_, throwing a temper tantrum isn't gonna help your girlfriend."_

_Seifer stood above Squall, leering as he leaned against his own gunblade. He watched the Commander of the Garden for a moment before rolling his eyes and kneeling to ground in front of him._

"_Give me your hand."_

_Squall pushed his broken hand towards the blonde man and after a moment it felt better; Seifer had cast a heal spell on it. A mutual respect had grown between the two since the defeat of Ultimecia. They weren't friends, but they were no longer enemies._

"_I came down here," Seifer continued releasing Squall's hand, "to tell you that you can see her now. Kadowaki said that she couldn't find you so I said I'd let you know."_

_And with tha,t Seifer got up and walked away._

_Rinoa woke up to the sound of beeping. Her head was pounding and her stomach was killing her. She opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling; the smell of antiseptic filled her nose and she panicked, momentarily forgetting why she was there. Then the memories came back. She pulled back the covers from her body and saw the thick gauze that now covered her stomach. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes._

"_What am I supposed to do now?" she whispered to the empty room._

_She heard the door open and glanced over to see Squall enter the room. Her knight; the knight she slammed against the wall of their bedroom just hours before._

"_Oh Squall, I'm so sorry."_

_He stood there watching her, a bruise where his head smashed against the wall steadily getting darker. He must have forgotten to heal it…_

_He cleared his throat before speaking._

"_I'm just glad you're alright Rinoa." He looked at the ground and took a deep breath before meeting her eyes again._

"_Were you really pregnant?"_

_She inhaled sharply, eyes suddenly full of tears she could no longer hold back. That was all the answer he needed. She blinked, allowing the built up liquid to spill over her pale cheeks._

"_Maybe... maybe I should leave… just disappear for awhile. You'd all be better off."_

"_Hey," Squall replied, coming to her bedside and grabbing her hand, "everything will be alright Rin."_

_Something sparked inside of her and suddenly she was angry. Beyond angry, like a bomb had just exploded in her chest. _

"_Everything will be alright! I'm being possessed by an incredibly dangerous sorceress that we supposedly killed! I could've seriously hurt you…" Her eyes darted around the room and her breathing sped up. She began clenching and unclenching her fists rapidly and Squall knew this wouldn't end well._

"_Rinoa, please."_

"_NO! I killed our baby Squall! I could kill you next!"_

"_What the hell do you want me to do Rinoa?"_

"_You can let me go," she said quietly. His eyes widened in shock._

"_You don't mean that."_

_But before she could respond, an explosion shook the building, followed by three more; each one stronger than the last. The last thing he heard was her scream before the lights went out and everything went dark. _


End file.
